What if
by muse-of-the-fairies
Summary: What if Paige wouldn't have been given up, Patty hadn't died and the Grams wouldn't have bound the sisters powers? What would've happened during their teenage and childhood years...
1. Leaving For School

Disclaimer: I don't own Charmed, at all, nor do I have any saying about the show, that is why this is a fanfiction…

N/A: Yup, another story about the Halliwell's as teenagers, well I know we've had an overload of them, but I just can't seem to get enough…

N/A: It's a big What If… Patricia never died and Paige wasn't given up. The girls powers were never bound… Prue, Piper, Phoebe and Paige all live with their mother and Grams, and once a week they go to their dad's, Victor and Sam… 

N/A: Prue is 17, Piper is 15, Phoebe is 13 and Paige is 11

« Phoebe Halliwell ! » The thirteen-year-old sighed, she knew what this meant. Her mother never called her that unless she was angry. And Patricia Halliwell was someone you avoided when she was angry, only Grams wasn't scared by her, but of course, mom had inherited it from her. When she arrived downstairs, her mother was holding Phoebe's school bag… and her make-up. "Can you explain this?" She was asked, so Phoebe tried to state the obvious, in her own twisted mind. "It's Pipers." Patricia frowned, in her own sarcastic manner. "Give me one good reason why your sister would hide HER make-up in YOUR bag?" Phoebe looked at her feet. "I thought so." "Why were you scooping in my bag anyway?" Sometimes, she really didn't know where she got the courage to say such things to her mother, and wished she'd just shut up. "I was searching your lunchbox."

 Piper entered the kitchen; she could see at Pheebs and her mothers faces that something was not so great this morning. "Morning" She said before she made herself a sandwich and sat down. "Morning honey" Her mother answered before she continued her lecture on Phoebe. "If I ever catch you with any of this junk without my permission again, you'll be cleaning the house, alone." "Yes mom" Phoebe said quietly as she sat down. Piper couldn't help but chuckle, this really was quite funny. "Now where are your sisters?" Patty asked "Prue! Paige! It's time to come down." 

"I'm coming!" Prue yelled from her room. She looked at herself in the mirror again. "Why won't this bob go down?" She was almost in panic. She had to look her best today, since today the yearbook pictures were taken and she had an image to keep up. As she was leaving her room, Prue noticed one of her books was still on her desk. "Oh, what's magic for if you can't use it." She murmured as she used her telekinetic power to bring it to her. Suddenly, Paige orbed in to her room. Prue jumped. "What are you doing?" The eleven-year-old shrugged her shoulders and orbed downstairs. "Catch me if you can!" Kids! Prue thought. 

Prue took her bag and went downstairs; everyone was already waiting to leave. "Finally, the queen has arrived, can we go now mom?" Piper asked, quite agitated. "Sorry, I had important business to finish." Piper wanted to snap something back, but Patty interrupted her. "Okay, about tonight, Prue, you're taking Piper and Phoebe to Victor's house, Paige honey, Sam said he'd pick you up after school." The four girls nodded. "Now away, before you're too late. And Prue, please drive safe." Patty hated the fact that she couldn't drive her daughters to school, but her job was quite demanding. "I always do!" Her eldest daughter yelled as she got in her car. She watched her daughters disappear and closed the door. There was work to be done.


	2. Mothers

« How's it going? » Patricia Halliwell asked her mother when she entered the attic. Penelope looked at her daughter. "Finally, I thought you were never coming. Demon's don't wait, you know." Patty sighed, when she was with her mother she felt like a little girl again. "I have children to take care of." Penny laughed as she gave her daughter a bottle with a potion. "I know, and you're doing great dear. Now, let's summon this demon, shall we." Patty rolled her eyes, as if it was something to look forward too! "Black and evil to the bottom, come to us, us who summon." Penelope frowned. "That was the best you could come up with? It sounds like something Phoebe could've written!" A demon appeared in the middle of the attic looking quite confused. "Mother!" Patty yelled. Penny was just fast enough to duck as the demon threw his fire ball at her, and it crashed on the wall where it left a scorch mark.

"Sorry!" Penny yelled, as she signalled at her daughter to throw the potion. "You'll pay for that witch!" The demon said, just before he was hit by a second potion which made him go up in flames. "It worked, didn't it?" "You were lucky." Penelope Halliwell was not someone who easily admitted her wrong. Her daughter knew this and luckily wasn't as stubborn as her mother. 

"So, what are your plans for tonight?" Penny asked her daughter. "I think I'm just going to relax, since the girls will be with their fathers." Penny grunted at this fact, her ex-son's in law were not her best friends, especially not Victor, but it was mutual. "Mother, they love their dads a lot and I'm not going to prevent them from seeing them." "Victor's going to try and get them on his side again, I just know it." "He hasn't done such thing, and you know it, so drop it. I'm going to work." And so she left Penny in the attic as she left. 

"Sophie!" Penny called her whitelighter, and the woman orbed in. She was more Penny's friend than her whitelighter, but not like her daughter, who had made the mistake of falling in love with her own. Penelope was happy now that Sophie was a woman. "What seems to be the problem?" Sophie asked, judging by her friend's look something was wrong. "Nothing important. I just noticed that the girls are using their powers for stupid causes. They'll be consumed by personal gain if they keep it up!" Sophie sighed; Penny always had a way of overreacting. "They're kids, and as long as you guys take care they don't do anything stupid. And Leo will take care of them." Penny nodded, Leo was the girl's whitelighter and she had always trusted him. He was a nice guy, and he took care of the girls as if they were his daughters. "Anyway, if you're really worried, you should call him, not me." "You're right." Penny answered. Sophie heard a jingle. "I have to go. Take care of yourself, will you?" She said, before she orbed away. Again Penny was left alone. She went to kitchen. Cooking might help her think of something else…


	3. The Way To School

"Do you think Dad's gonna introduce us to his girlfriend tonight?" Prue asked Piper, who was sitting beside her. "I honestly hope he doesn't, we see him to little as it is at the moment." Piper answered. "I hope he does, she seems like a nice person." Phoebe joined the conversation. Prue looked into her mirror and saw her younger sister twirling with her hair. "You just want another little sister to bother." Prue and Piper laughed. "So not true!" Paige listened to her three older sisters. She felt very alone right now. Her father didn't have girlfriends, and even if he had, she'd have no one to complain about them. Paige wished she'd have a little sister of her own, totally hers, but she knew that wasn't going to happen.

"Hey Phoebe, you do know that if Dad would get another baby, he won't be bothering you so much anymore." Piper said. She sometimes was jealous about the bond Phoebe and Victor had, they were so close. "Yeah, and then you won't be Daddy's little girl anymore." Prue added. Phoebe put out her tongue at her sisters. "You're just jealous." Piper sighed; there they went again, another fight between Phoebe and Prue. "Guys! Please." Prue put up her hands in defence "You started." "Keep your hands on the wheel will ya!" Piper yelled as she freezed the wheel so it would stay in that position. "God, that power of you comes in handy" Prue laughed as she put her hands back and Piper unfroze it. "Do it again and I'll blow you up!" Piper said, she was laughing now after recovering from the shock. Paige and Phoebe chuckled in the back seats at their sister's reaction. "Mom'll kill you, not to speak of Grams." Phoebe remarked. Paige laughed as she imagined the scene.

Prue stopped before the traffic lights and turned her face a bit. The sun was shining in her eyes; her sunglasses were in her bag. The bag, which was standing before her feet, was suddenly flying towards her. She took the glasses out and put them on her nose. "Gee Prue, is it too much trouble to bend over and stretch your arm?" Piper remarked "We've got this magic, why not use it?" Prue answered her younger sister, a bit agitated. "Yeah Piper, magic's fun." Paige said with a grin, then she said something else: "sunglasses" And Prue's glasses went in orbs from her nose to Paige's hand. "Paige!" Piper yelled, as she looked around for drivers who might have seen the scene. "Are you crazy? You're gonna expose us on day if you keep doing this!" Paige put out her tongue at Piper. "Oh come on Piper, give Paige a break, she was just having some fun." Phoebe jumped into Paige's defence. "Great," Prue answered "but can I please have my glasses back, I can't see with this sun!" Paige bent forward and gave the glasses back.

Prue pulled over at the Elementary school. "See you tomorrow." Piper said to the little girl as she got out of the car. "Say hi to Sam." Phoebe said. Prue rolled her eyes; she wasn't a fan of Sam's, since he had been the main cause her parents hadn't gotten back together. But she loved Paige and she already felt guilty for feeling those things. Paige ran over to some kids of her class on the playground and joined them in a game they were playing.

As Paige had disappeared from their sight, the three sisters drove to their own school. Well, Phoebe was still in middle school but they were all in the same building. They got out of the car and all went their separate ways. In a second, Prue was surrounded by people and was busy talking with her best friend Jen. Phoebe ran over to some friends and was also quite fast the centre of attention. Piper walked quietly in the school, alone, until her best friend Mary came towards her and like that, all four sisters were with friends…


	4. Saved By The Bell

"… Before we end this lesson, I still have to return your papers from last week." "We can live without it too sir." The class laughed at Prue's remark "Actually Miss Halliwell, you did marvellous, congratulations." Prue smiled, she was actually quite proud of herself. She'd worked very hard to write a good paper and her arguments, had, like always, had been very accurate. But she couldn't help but feeling a bit troubled, especially when she heard the disgruntled sounds her fellow students made as they got their papers back. She had an A+; now that was something she could show Dad. If only she had grades like this for every course, like Piper, although Prue would never fit in so much studying between her cheerleading, dating and hanging on the phone with her friends. But this was the only class in which she was interested, and therefore she actually did something for it. Her boyfriend Andy, who was sitting behind her, leaned forward and gave her a little kiss in her neck. Prue turned around and giggled. "Miss Halliwell, I'm afraid I'm going to need some tutoring again, are you available tonight?" Prue sighed "I'm with my dad tonight, remember?" "Oh yeah, well, I'll call you there then?" Prue pushed him playfully "He'll kill you." A grin appeared on Andy's face. "What's he gonna do? Pull my head through the phone like they do in cartoons?" "Very funny" Prue answered as she turned again. "I know" The bell rang and she left the History classroom.

While Prue was getting back her paper, Piper was sitting quietly in the back of the English classroom. Unlike her sister, Piper wasn't always surrounded by friends and popular kids. She was sometimes referred to as a geek, although she was quite a good looking girl. She had recently gotten rid of her braces, and now her teeth were straight, which had changed her appearance a great deal. Prue had finally convinced her to wear her lenses instead of her glasses, which weren't really fashionable. And her hair, which used to look liked it never been brushed, was now hanging straight on her back. But she had gotten her geek status a long time ago, mostly because she actually enjoyed studying and was always reading. Of course she had friends, but they weren't exactly popular kids either. "Who can tell me why the children where with the professor in the first place?" Piper raised her hand, but another student, Devon, the class clown had opened his mouth to give on of his stupid comments. "Ma'am, I don't get why we have to read children's books, I mean, can't we read something mature?" The teacher frowned. "As soon as you learn to read something that contains more than one page, I might consider it. And that does not include comic books, or playboy." The class laughed and Piper was probably more amused than any of them. Devon sunk back in his seat. "Now, can somebody give me an answer?" Piper raised her hand again, and was the only one, probably who had read "The lion, the witch and the wardrobe" anyway, and the first time had been a while ago. "They were sent there during World War Two when children from big cities in England were sent to the country to protect them from air raids." She answered. "Very good Piper" The teacher said just before the bell rang and her class left the classroom with a lot of noise. 

In another part of the school, more specific the middle school, Phoebe was doodling on her file during math class. She wasn't in the least interested in what the teacher was saying and was already looking forward to next year to get less maths than she had now. She yawned, and was relieved to say he hadn't noticed. Not that she was the only one, some of the kids were lying on their desks, their faces at the teacher, although they were all staring into oblivion. "Pheebs." The whisper came from Julie, one of her best friends who was sitting besides her. "Wanna go to the mall later?" "Can't, going to Dad tonight." Phoebe answered while leaning to her friend, maybe a bit too loud. "Is the lesson not interesting enough for the ladies in the back?" The teacher inquired "Because there's always a lot to learn in the detention classroom." Phoebe sat straight again and looked at the teacher. "No sir." She answered as she sat quietly until he continued his lesson. She took a piece of paper. _Wanna__ skip school after lunch? She folded it and gave it to Julie as soon as the teacher started writing on the board. The answer came quite fast. _Sure. Won't your sisters notice?_ Phoebe frowned, Prue would be very glad if I'm not there, she thought to herself. _Like they care_ She wrote back and put it under her other papers as she started taking notes from the blackboard. The bell rang and she packed. As they walked outside, she and Julie started talking again. "My sisters won't care, really, I can't stand another minute in class today." _

Now that leaves us with Paige, who was not, like her sisters, listening to a teacher about history or literature or maths, but was making decors for the school play. The only link between hers and one of her sister's lesson, was the book Piper had been told to read. This year's school play was 'The lion, the witch and the wardrobe" And Paige, apart from doing a great deal of the decors, played the witch. Ironically enough, this was an evil witch and Paige was nothing of that sort. She had asked her mother if she could do some magic during the play, but she had explained to her that she knew very well what would happen if they were exposed. Still, it would've been cool if suddenly the witch disappeared of the stage. "Paige, that is amazing." "Thanks Miss Brachett" Paige answered proudly. "You really have a talent for drawing." Paige blushed, but she had to admit, the part she had done was much nicer than some of the others. A bit of paint splashed on her drawing, which ruined a part she had just done. Paige turned around to see who was guilty for this crime. It was Ben, one of the most irritable boys in her classroom, who, according to Phoebe was in love with Paige, although Paige had a hard time believing that. "Why did you do that?" She asked him "It was an accident, sorry." The boy answered as he turned and went to his own place. Paige looked at him and thought he needed to learn a lesson. She looked around if no one was watching her and then muttered underpants. Her hands were under her shirt so the orbs weren't seen by anyone. But Ben obviously felt it, as he made a very weird face. Paige was utterly disgusted by the underpants and therefore hung took it with the shirt, so she wouldn't actually have to touch it. The bell rang and the class stormed out, as everyone had left, Paige hung Ben's underpants on his painting and when she got outside, she was just in time to see Ben running into the bathroom to see what had happened. 


	5. 2 Sisters 2 Lives

As soon as Prue had left the class, a swarm of girls had trooped around her. The cheerleader try-outs were coming up and then the sucking up of the wannabe's was worse than any other time of year. Prue hardly heard anything they were saying, she could guess it herself really and she couldn't care the least. Sometimes she really felt like throwing one of those girls into the wall with her powers, so they'd stop bothering her, but there was a part of her that did enjoy all the attention. She flipped her hair backwards (some of the girls got hair in their faces, and maybe you don't know that, but it can hurt when someone does that) and stopped at her locker. "Okay, can you please be your pathetic selves again so I can get to my locker." Harsh, but these girls really annoyed Prue and there was no other way to scare them away. The girls, some of them hurt, all went their own ways. 

"Have the groupies left the building?" Jen was leaning against a locker next to Prue's and smiling. "Look who's talking." Prue answered. It was true, Prue might've been head cheerleader, but Jen had quite a little fan base herself. "Mine don't dare coming near me anymore since I barked them of." Jen was someone who, although her blonde hair and blue eyes wouldn't tell you, could get so mad that you'd run for your life, and so had the groupies done. "Yeah, now I have them too." Prue sighed. "I don't get it, do they really think that sucking up is actually gonna prevent me from seeing how bad they suck at cheerleading?" Jen shrugged her shoulders "Apparently." "That's just sad." "I know" 

"Young ladies, would you mind going outside, you know perfectly well that hanging around the lockers is not permitted." Both the girls turned, but not before they'd rolled their eyes. The principal was standing behind them, as if he really had a say in the school. "Sorry sir, we were just taking some books." The man nodded. "Good, now go on, outside." With angelic faces they went outside and joined a group of friends (something not very hard for them since half the school wanted to be their friends). Prue put her arms around Andy. "Hi, Mister Trudeau." "Miss Halliwell, so nice to see you again." The boy answered as he kissed her. "Prue, are you coming to Dean's party?" Another boy asked her. Prue dreaded the fact that she had to go to her dad more than before, so many cooler stuff to do and she couldn't go. "It's my Dad's day." She answered with a look on her face that said: _I so don't want to go there. "That sucks. " The boy answered. "Well, maybe next time." "Yeah, maybe next time." _

Piper met Mary on her way out of the English classroom. "So, how was class?" Mary asked her friend. "Like always, I answered, the rest slept." Piper answered with a grin on her face. "Same as mine then." Mary had been Piper's best friend since they were in kindergarten and they'd done everything together. Mary was, opposed to Piper with her three sisters, and only child, and spent most of the time with the Halliwell's, where there was always something going on. She knew about the witchcraft, and she was one of the few people who knew. None of Prue's friends, nor Phoebe's, nor Paige's knew, but Grams and Mom had trusted Mary and told her their secret. 

As Piper opened her locker, Mary pointed at Prue. "The groupies are back in action." Piper turned and laughed as she saw her older sister trying to get her fans to back off. She knew Prue got the creeps of them most of the time and Piper made fun of her of it, but she sometimes wished she had just a bit of the attention Prue got. Instead, she was shy and a geek, not a real fun image… "Poor Prue" Piper remarked, on which Mary started chuckling. "Poor Prue? She shouldn't have become a cheerleader, or popular for that matter." Piper closed her locker again and they went outside, almost bent from the laughing. She knew she had probably not as much, but some much better friends as Prue, although Prue did have on heck of a boyfriend. "Are you with your Dad's tonight?" Mary asked. Note that she is the only one of the sister's friends who actually knows when they're going to their fathers. Piper nodded. "Are you finally meeting his new girlfriend?" Mary was always interested in the love life of Victor Bennet, which mostly consisted of funny stories about the break-ups with his girlfriends after meeting his daughters. "Honestly Mar, I have no clue, but I hope so, he's been talking about this one for so long…" Piper had already formed an image of the woman, although she knew she probably wasn't at all like that, she kept dreaming. In the end, she always ended up with a copy of her mother, and Victor's girlfriends were mostly not at all like her.

"So" Mary said, as soon as they were out of hearing reach of other students. "Kill any demons lately?" Piper pushed her playfully. "I have not, and don't make it sound like it's fun, they're scary." Mary put out her tongue at Piper. "If you don't take care, I'll blow that tongue of yours up, you know." Mary sat down beneath a tree and couldn't help but laugh at this comment. "With whom are you going to discuss your problems them." "You're right, I'll save you, but you're lucky I need you." She let herself drop next to her friend. "Love ya too Piper." "Joyful!"


	6. Younger

_Sorry, I didn't have a lot of time to write on vacation, but here's already a chapter, I'll try to write some more when I've got time…_

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Phoebe didn't understand it, how could teachers make math so boring? She just couldn't believe it was really as boring as the teacher made it sound, which was like, impossible! And everyone thought the same. But then again, even Piper didn't like math, so something was wrong with the course, if even she didn't like it anymore! When they got into the hallway, which was bustling with life, she started to complain to Julie, she knew her friend would listen. "If I can, I'm quitting that class." Julie nodded. "He's like, so boring and he totally can't stand us!" "Jules, I was just thinking the same think, he hates us." _Maybe I should use a spell on him_ Phoebe thought to herself. But at the same time, she knew she wouldn't, because the penalty for personal gain was not only bad with the elders, but her mother and grandmother would never let her out of the house, ever again. 

Like her sister, Phoebe noticed Prue's following. She however couldn't wait for her to be as popular as her older sister. Next year she was going to try-out for the Cheerleading squad and get a huge following of her own. But for now, she could just make fun of her sister. "Look at all those Prue fans" She told Julie, more to brag about her popular sister than something else. "Yep, you've got one popular sister!" Julie answered, to please Phoebe; they'd had that conversation a million times before. Still, the girl couldn't help but noticing Phoebe's other sister, who was laughing with her friend on the other side of the hall. "Piper seems to be having a good time as well." Phoebe looked at Piper who was now going outside, like Prue, who had scared away her groupies. Mary was with her, like always, those two were inseparable. Phoebe liked her, and Mary was the only friend of the family who knew about their powers, which made their bond a bit tighter. Some part of her was immensely jealous of Piper that she actually could tell her best friend about her witchcraft, but there was no way discussing it with her mother, she'd never give in.

"We've got study with the whole grade so nobody will even notice if we're gone. Any ideas where to go?" Phoebe awoke from her dream and shrugged her shoulders. "The mall?" It was quite a silly question; they always went to the mall. They'd only gotten caught once and thanks to some major sucking up to the principal there parents had never found out. Nor Phoebe, nor Julie was even thinking about the consequences if someone would see them this afternoon. They still had two lessons to go, because before lunch there was no way to get out unnoticed. So as the bell rang again and the students went inside, they joined the rest.

Paige had no clue what her sisters were doing, and even if she had, she was more interested in her own life. She was not in high school, which meant that the playground was in fact a play ground. Children were playing games, running around screaming. Paige and some girls of her class were rope skipping. The class had read the book 'The Secret Garden' recently, and a song written in that book had been their new tune for jumping, they even made a little game around it. The girls who were waiting or holding the skipping ropes sang the first two lines and the jumper answered with the two others and a little dance. It was Paige's turn. "Mistress Mary, quite contrary, how does your garden grow?" Paige turned around, clapped her hands and sang. "With silver bells, and cockle shells, and marigolds all in a row." And then she jumped out as another girl jumped in. 

This was however, a game that boys found girlie and they preferred to play soccer. However, today nobody had thought of bringing a ball and they were forced to do something else. They had played 'catch me if you can' but then one of them had run into a first year and the teachers had told them to play something more quiet. So now they were just standing against the wall, looking at the girls. Of course Paige, and her friend Elisabeth, short way Lizzie, had noticed that. "Are you jealous?" Paige yelled, looking at Ben. The girls giggled. "Like I would want to play with girls." Ben bit back. Lizzie frowned "Bet you can't even jump in a rope!" The girl's game stopped now as well and both the girls and the boys went to stand in a circle around Paige, Elisabeth and Ben. Well, two half circles really, in the middle of the playground. But as they were not fighting the teachers weren't paying attention. "I do to! Better than you anyway!"  Paige noticed he still seemed quite uncomfortably in his pants…  "Oh yeah, then show it." The boy doubted for a minute, if he wouldn't, he'd be the laughing stock of the class, if it didn't work, he was as well. "Okay." Paige and Lizzie took the rope and started to turn the rope. Ben went forward and jumped in, well he tried. His foot stayed behind a rope and he was lucky not to fall. The children started laughing even Ben's friends. He looked at them angry and ran away to the toilets. 

Paige had won again. She almost felt sorry for the boy, but it hardly lasted long when she thought of previous events. The group shattered and the girls went back to their game. Ben had come out of the toilets again and after some well put ones of his friends they had found another way to entertain them. 

It was time to go inside again and soon the playground was silent except for some whispering children who stood in line as they waited for their teachers. Paige was already looking forward to the finding of the underpants…


	7. An Odd Request

N/A: There's a sentence from Gilmore Girls on the end, but I just couldn't help it, so, just so you know, that's not mine….

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The high school cafeteria had some tables that were always used by the same students. For instance, the science club always sat in the corner away from the popular kids, the Goths sat at a table in which they'd carved all kinds of signs and not so long ago had been painted black and the cheerleaders and football players sat in the middle of the room, with some tables of admirers around them.  But everyone was in conversation at their own table, or eating.  Prue and Jen were both sitting in the middle of the table with Andy and Jeff, Jen's boyfriend, across them. 

"For the last time, I have to go to my dad's." The entire group of friends had tried to convince Prue to come to the party, but she wouldn't give in. It wasn't just that they wanted Prue to party, but she had a great voice and sometimes sang with a rock band some of the friends were in and they were playing at Dean's. "So who's gonna sing?" Dean asked her, worried that the band would be without a singer. "Maybe next time before you throw a party where I have to sing, ask if I'm available." "I can't really choose when my parents are going to be outta town." He turned to Jen. "Can't you sing?" Some people started laughing including Jen. "Believe me, you don't wanna know." Prue chuckled.

"Mary can sing." The boy looked at her, questioning. "Who's Mary?" Prue pointed at a table where some younger students were sitting. "The blonde one." Dean frowned. "Since when are 15-year-old geeks your friends?" "Look, do you want a singer or not?" Tom, the team's quarterback and the band's guitar player joined their conversation. "We really can't perform without a singer Dean." Dean sighed. "You're really sure she won't screw up?" Prue rolled her eyes. "Look, she's my sister's best friend and she's performed before." Dean looked at Tom, who was the only one of the band at their table. "What do you think?" "If Prue says she can sing, that's enough for me." "I'll go ask her then." Prue said as she stood up and walked to the table, to great surprise of many other students.

Piper and Mary didn't have a table that was reserved for them, they just sat down where they found a place. One of their good friends Will had joined them. Will was, what you would call, fat. But he didn't care; he even made jokes about it himself. When somebody made fun of him, he took revenge in his own particular way, and his victims never suspected a thing. He was not exactly a bright student but always managed to pass his exams on the edge. And he had two of the coolest friends you could wish for. "Piper, tomorrow I want a full report on Victor's new beauty, with gory details and all. And a precise description of how Phoebe and Prue managed to get her away as well." Piper stuffed a muffin in the boy's mouth. "Eat and be quiet! We'll probably end up fighting with dad again, not my plan." The friends laughed although Piper was serious, when they had chased away another girlfriend, Victor most of the time wasn't pleased about it and they went away angry and they wouldn't see him for another week to make up. She was getting quite tired of it. 

Will was the first to notice Prue coming at them. That was of itself quite unique, since Prue mostly preferred to stay away from her unpopular sister and her friends. He swallowed his piece of muffin and pointed it out to the girls. "Why is she coming to us?" He asked, wondering if there was something he didn't know about. But nor Piper, nor Mary had an idea. "Let's wait and see. Oh, here she comes, act like you haven't seen her." Piper said, as she took a bite of her sandwich. Prue indeed stopped at their table. "Uhm hi guys." She as well, was rather awkward with the whole situation. "Gee Prue, why do have the honours?" Piper asked her sister with a grin on her face. "Actually, it's not about you." Prue answered as Piper looked at her surprised. "I need a favour of Mary." The trio looked at the head cheerleader with large eyes. Will was glad he wasn't involved. "What do you need?" Mary asked. She knew Prue rather well, so there was no point acting like she was impressed by her or something. 

Prue took a deep breath, this was really quite important. "I need you to replace me tonight in the band at Dean's party." Mary, Piper and Will's jaws dropped. "Dean Johnson's party?" Piper asked, still quite in shock that her sister was asking her best friend to go to a senior party. "Yeah." "And they're okay with that?" Will asked as he pointed at Prue's friends. "I've convinced them." Mary was still quiet. "I euh, don't know if my parents will allow me." They all knew that wasn't true, her parents where still acting like hippies all the time and Mary could do what she wanted. "Okay, they will." Mary admitted after seeing her friends' sarcastic looks. "Come with us after school and I'll get you ready and stuff." "Okay." Mary stuttered as Prue returned to her table. 

"You have to make a report as well." Will said after they'd recovered from the shock. "It's not every day one of us goes to a party at Dean Johnson's." Piper nodded. "Don't get too popular, I need you as a friend." She joked. "If she goes popular, you go too, it's not like you still look like a geek, I'll just remain alone." Will said with his mouth full of chocolate. "How am I going to act tonight? I'm so gonna embarrass myself!" Mary's face had gone pale. "You guys, how am I gonna survive." Piper chuckled. "You'll be fine, Prue will take care of everything." If she had any idea, Prue was going to give Mary strict instructions what to do al night, so Prue wouldn't look bad afterwards. "She loves her popularity to much to let you go as you please, believe me." They laughed as they looked at the 'popular' table.

"She'll do it." Prue told her friends as she sat down. "Good, so we have a singer." Tom answered. "You are going to give her a make over, right?" Jen asked her best friend as she took note of Mary's appearance again. "Duh! I'm not gonna let her ruin my image." Several of them laughed, they were already looking forward to tonight. "It's a shame you can't come." Andy said. "Now who am I gonna make out with?" "Hold your male hormones to yourself tonight, it's not impossible!" Prue said as she bent over and kissed him. "Lady Halliwell, I will die tonight for you." Andy said while acting like he put a sword on his hart. "I bid you, farewell." And he let himself fall on the floor, which caused the entire table to die of laughter. "Oh knight Trudeau, I will join you in heaven as well." Prue said and dropped herself too. "Ladies and gentlemen, the drama king and queen of San Fransisco High!" Jen announced as the two actors bowed and sat down again.  


	8. Hamburgers And Quiche

Thanks for your reviews, you'll have to wait for the Mary plot 'till tomorrow probably (hopefully). Here's what happens with Phoebe and Paige. Keep up the reviewing, and I'll try to update as soon as possible. Something else, do you guys want a demonish plot? I'm not really feeling like it, but if there's a lot of demand, I won't have problems with that. Thanks… Now you can read!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Phoebe would probably be interested in the whole scene with Mary and Prue, but she had other things to worry about. Getting out of school without a permission was still quite risky, teachers could always ask it and if they didn't have it, they'd get in trouble. "Are there teachers in sight?" Phoebe asked as she glanced at the gate. "I don't see any." Julie answered. "Good, let's go." The girls walked outside like it was perfectly normal, with some other students who actually were just going out for lunch. As they turned the corner they sighed. "Okay, off to the mall then." Phoebe said as the two girls got on the bus. "Hi mister Broth" They said to the old bus driver who knew the girls quite well, and who found their cutting class rather funny. "Was school boring again?" The man asked as they sat down. "Isn't it always?" Phoebe asked. "I don't remember honestly." It was a short drive to the huge mall and they were at their halt in now time. "Bye girls." The old man said before they got out.

They were not the only teenagers at the mall, some of them were also there illigally, but others just were free in the afternoon for one or other reason. As it was time for lunch, they went to their favourite fast food restaurant and waited for a girl coming at them. The waitress looked at them with a frown. "I know you." She said looking at Phoebe. "You're Prue Halliwell's little sister aren't you?" Phoebe nodded. The girl was hardly older than Prue, maybe a year or two. Then Phoebe remembered her, she'd been a senior last year, and, more important, a cheerleader. You wouldn't say it when you saw her in her outfit now. "I know you too, you're Mel." Julie remembered too now, she had been very popular. "What happened to you?" She asked in all her bluntness. "What will it be?" The girl asked, ignoring the question, obviously hurt. "She's sorry." Phoebe excused her friend. "Yeah, I'm sometimes blunt." This seemed to calm Mel down, but she wouldn't answer her question. "What are you guys going to have?" 

"A lot of house arrest." Phoebe closed her eyes. This was not good. She hardly dared to turn her head, and eventually she didn't need to. Her mother was leaning on the table with both her arms looking quite, pissed let us say. "Mom, hi." Phoebe said, trying to be cheerfull. Patty smiled sarcastically at her daughter. "When you get home, tomorrow, you're grounded for a month. Victor can decide the rest of your punishment." Phoebe sighed, why did it have to be her to get caught? "And you Julie." She said as she turned to the girl. "I'll cal your mother right after I've called the school. She'll find a proper punishment won't she." The girl bowed her head. "They'll come with me." Patty said to Mel, the girl nodded and disappeared. "We are going to pay a little visit to your principal's office." The girls followed Patricia Halliwell with bowed heads out of the mall.

Paige was fortunatly smarter than her sister and she did her things, without getting caught. Her underpants idea had worked out extremely well. The whole class had wondered how Ben's underpants had gotten out of his trousers onto his painting. The teacher had tried to calm the class down, but she had hardly succeeded. When at last the class had gone back to their decors, the bell had rung and they'd gone to lunch all excited telling the other children what had happened in the classroom. Everybody seemed to enjoy the story and Paige was proud of herself, mostly because she could do these things without anyone ever knowing. Mom and Grams would kill her if they'd ever found out. 

Lizzie was eager to see what Paige had in her lunchbook. Grams made most of her lunches and they were way better than Lizzie's mom's quick sandwiches, which consisted of bread from the freezer and cheese that smelled like, well, we won't talk about that. When Paige had told Grams this, she'd always gotten some extra stuff for her friend. "What have you got today, Paige?" "Quiche." The girl answered as she gave her friend a part. "Yummy." Lizzie said as she took a bite. "Always." Paige answered and laughed as she saw the jeaulous look of some of their friends.

"So, how do you think Ben did it?" Paige shrugged her shoulders. "I think he did it himself, in a desperate attempt to attention." She answered, while chuckling inside. "Yeah, but why would he want everyone to laugh at him." "Like I know, he's a boy." This seemed quite a reasonable answer for Elisabeth. "I'm going to daddy tonight." Paige told her friend. She was excited, he had promised they were going to a restaurant. "No sisters tonight?" Lizzie asked her friends, although she was certain of the answer. "All free. He's going to take me out." "Ooh! I wish my dad was as cool as yours." "At least you see him every day." These words were said a bit sad, as Paige had never known her parents together, because it was totally against the "rules". Of course her friend didn't know why her parents weren't together, but she knew Paige suffered.


	9. Pictures And A Ride Home

You guys ask… I give… (Andy and Prue that is. I love 'em too) Since bigreader seems to be quite a fan :p I will come up with a demonic plot, but not just now… I need to get a good one and I'll think about it while I'm away for New Year… I intend to make this a very long fanfic, with many adventures, and I will do my very best to invent an original demon, but I have to warn you, it'll probably be a parody demon…

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Smile." Prue was looking with quite a sarcastic face at the photographer, what was the point in trying to take a picture of all her ugly classmates? Besides, the light was totally wrong and the subject was turning her head too much so her nose would not be within the facial lines of the photo, totally messed up. Prue knew, her pictures were great, partly because she had taken classes, but also because she was a born photographer. This person obviously wasn't, which explained his sucky job, who wanted to take school pictures anyway? "Don't blame him, he's just doing his job." Andy put his arms around her. "Not an excuse for doing a bad job." Prue answered, slightly giggling as he tickled her under her shirt. "You're just too serious about this stuff." He softly put his lips on her neck. "Hey, I have a reputation to remain." Andy laughed. "You'll look great anyway." "You really do know how to let a girl melt." "I know, you taught me." Prue turned around and kissed him. 

"Halliwell, Trudeau, no making out." They were pulled apart by their class teacher. "But sir, we were just showing our love for each other, how can that be wrong." Prue answered in some sort of angelic voice. "Nothing, but don't do it in my sight." Now it was Andy's turn to answer. "If you just turn around, can we proceed that?" He said, while his girlfriend suppressed a giggle. The man sighed. "You know very well what I mean; now quit it or I will just send you away." The man, not able to deal with mocking students very much, was getting an unnatural red colour. He turned and went to boss on some other students, while Prue and Andy went back to their friends.

"Lovebirds in trouble?" Jen asked her friends. "It was horrible; the man forbade us to love." Prue said as she 'fainted' in Andy's arms. "You poor thing." Jeff laughed, Prue and Andy were for sure the funniest couple he knew. "So, tonight, what are we to do with this Mary child?" Jen was quite worried, she wasn't going to protect her all night. "Andy's met her; he can pick her up at my dad's." "Are you sure this is a good idea my mistress?" Andy asked her. "Look, I'll tell her all she needs to know, she'll sing and then she'll just hang out with you guys a bit until she has to go home." "Hang out with us?" Jeff was not convinced, they were still talking about a 15-year-old. "After I'm done with her, she'll be okay." "I hope you're right. Can't you like sneak out tonight and come too, so we can show each other some more love." Prue chuckled. "Be courageous, my love." Andy rolled his eyes. "It's impossible." "It's not, now go and get your picture taken, and do it well, I wanna come out nice and that means you have to too." Andy sighed and went to the photographer.

"Do you think there's a catch?" Mary asked Piper. She just couldn't believe it, a party at Dean Johnson's! "I don't think so, 'cause if my parents would find out, Prue would be in serious trouble." It was true, Piper wouldn't even imagine what would happen if they'd find out, on that kind of things, her parents weren't exactly tolerant, maybe one of the few things they agreed on… "If you do get popular, make me as well, but don't become brain-dead, I'd find that very disturbing." "Like I would ever forget where I come from!" Piper smiled. "The land of geeks." "Exactly." Both girls were happy with who they were, but still being popular would be cool. "Halliwell, Andrews, is there anything you'd like to share with the class?" They looked at the teacher. "No ma'am, sorry." Piper said as she opened her book and started reading. "Very well then."

Prue looked at the clock of her car radio. "What's taking Pheebs so long?" She asked Piper. "I'm not all knowing Prue." She said as she looked out the window. "She probably just had some teacher holding her back for some stupid reason, Julie hasn't come outside either." "Maybe she skipped school." Prue suggested. "That would be so stupid." Piper answered, although she knew her sister had quite a lot of reason to say it, so she added. "And so Phoebe." Mary laughed on the backseat, conversations between the two eldest Halliwell sisters always had an awkward tone. But when she looked outside, she noticed something very familiar. "You guys, isn't that your mom's car?"  She asked as she pointed it out to them. "Do you think something happened?" Piper was worried, did Phoebe have an accident, or did she just do something stupid. "I think she skipped school and got caught. Or got in trouble with a teacher." Prue didn't trust her little sister that much. "Here they come." Mary said as Patty came out of the school followed by Phoebe and Julie, both looking at their feet. "Either way, she's in trouble." She's done it again, Piper thought to herself.

"Girls, how are you all doing?" Patty asked her daughters and Mary. "We're great mom." Prue answered as she watched Phoebe and Julie get into the car. "Give Julie here a ride home will you?" She looked from Prue, to Piper, to Phoebe, how could her three daughters be so different? "And say hi to Victor." Prue nodded and then looked at her mother surprised as the woman walked to her car, got in and drove away. She waited until Patty was out of sight before she turned on her engine and set course for Julie's house. 

"So Pheebs, what happened?" Piper turned around to face her sister who hadn't said a word yet. "We met mom at the mall." "While you should've been in school." Prue finished the sentence for her sister. "That's not good." Piper added. "So isn't visiting the principal's office." Julie admitted as she thought back about that unpleasant experience. Patty, who had been mad before, got outrageous when she heard they'd skipped school before. "We're here." Prue yelled as she pointed at Julie's house, who got out immediately. "Thanks for bringing me." "No problem." Prue said. Driving away, they could just see Julie's welcoming committee that existed of one very angry mother who opened the door. "Seems like you're both going to spend a lot of time inside the next couple of weeks." Prue said, not able to hide that she found the situation rather funny. "That is so not funny!" Phoebe crossed her arms and looked outside. 

"Dreaming of your big night, Mary?" Prue asked the girl who was staring at the ceiling. "What, Oh, a bit." She admitted blushing. "Prue, how in the hell am I gonna act?" Piper chuckled; she couldn't believe her best friend was actually asking her sister for advice, which just seemed so unreal! "What's so funny?" Prue looked at her sister. "Just don't turn her into some stupid giggly brain-dead, will ya." Prue frowned, but not as much as Phoebe, who had no idea what they were talking about, not that she was about to ask, she was still pissed at Prue. "My friends are not brain-dead." "No, but your groupies are." Mary answered for Piper. "That's not my fault, but you are right. But I didn't ask for them." Prue defended herself. "Does it come with the package then?" Piper said laughing. Prue rolled her eyes and pointed at her father's driveway. "His girlfriend's there." "Don't change the subject." Piper said, although she was looking curiously at the car parked behind Victor's. "Try to be nice tonight you guys, please." Piper looked almost begging at her sisters, mostly at Prue anyway. "Do it for dad." "Yeah, you've got plenty of time to scare this one away, it's not like they're engaged or anything." "Mary!" Prue shouted. "Are you out of your freaking mind? Engaged?" Mary shrugged her shoulders and smiled. "With your dad, you never know." "She's got a point there Prue" Piper backed her friend up. "You never know…"


	10. Girlfriends, Fathers And Make Overs

No Prue and Andy for a while. A little Paige though, we can't forget her… I'm gonna think of some plots while I'm away. I've really not decided what way Mary's gonna go. But I promise you, it'll be a chapter all about Mary even if she isn't a witch, Halliwell, or anything like it. I'm gonna be away for three days now. So, see you guys all in 2004 Happy New Year!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Daddy!" Paige yelled as she ran to her father and jumped in his arms. "Munchkin." Sam laughed while he twirled his little girl around. "How was school?" He asked. Paige waved Lizzie goodbye before she answered. "Miss Brachett said that I drew good." She said proudly at her father. "Has she just discovered that now?" Paige giggled. "I've missed you." Sam sighed as he looked at the girl, he missed her too. "That's why I'm here now, isn't it?" The girl nodded. "Let's go home and get ready for our date, shall we." Paige chuckled. "It's not a date, silly." She told her father as she got in the car. "I'm taking my chance before all your boyfriends come knocking on the door." Paige put out her tongue at him. "Boys are stupid." We'll talk again in a year or two." Sam started the engine.

"Dad?" Paige had doubted for a moment, but decided she wanted an answer to her question. "Honey?" "Why don't you have euh." Sam looked at her, wondering. "Why don't I have what?" "A girlfriend?" Sam had to do his best holding on to the wheel. "Why do you want to know?" It wasn't every day your eleven-year-old asked you why you had no particular love life. "Victor has lots of girlfriends and Prue and Piper chase them away." Sam laughed. "I know they do. But I'm not alloud to have girlfriends, you know that." Paige knew that far too well. Her parents had told her more than once how much trouble they had gotten when she'd been born because it was against the rules. "I know." "How are your sisters?" Sam asked his daughter, to get her off the subject. "They're gonna scare away Victor's new girlfriend tonight." Maybe the subject wasn't exactly over yet. "Are they? I guess that means they're good." Paige shrugged her shoulders. "I think so." "Say hi to them from me, and your mom too." "Okay." Paige answered before it became silent.

"Dad! Guess who's home!" Prue was the first one inside and found it important to alert her father to their presence. "Girls! So nice to see you again." Victor appeared out of the living room and kissed his daughters. When he came to Phoebe, he whispered, "Your mother called, we'll talk later, but don't think you'll get off unpunished." Again Phoebe bowed her head. She hadn't said a word during the rest of the ride. "So dad." Piper said as soon as he was standing before them again. "Who came with the car that's parked on our spot?" Victor sighed, he knew his daughters weren't exactly fond of his girlfriends and he was afraid they'd find away to chase this one away again. "Her name is Joanna, and I want you guys to be civil with her." "We are always civil father." Prue said, mockingly. "You know what I mean." "Maybe it's not us, maybe all your girlfriends just already have a problem." Phoebe was back in business. Prue and Piper laughed. "We'll behave dad, I promise." "It's not you I worry about Piper and you know it." She did know it, but that didn't mean she couldn't get nasty.

"Hi mister Bennet." Mary said, when she noticed that she hadn't been noticed." "Mary, hi, what are you doing here?" "We're going to help her get ready for a party." Prue answered her father. "Yeah, she's gonna save Prue's reputation." Victor looked at his daughter, not understanding. "Don't ask." Piper added. "I won't." "Are you ever going to introduce me?" All four girls looked at the woman now standing in the doorway. She was pretty, they had to admit it, one of the better. The woman looked like Patty, different, but they had some stuff that were scary alike. Piper knew those eyes, this really was scary. "Girls, this is Joanna." "Joanna, These are Prue, Piper, Phoebe and Piper's friend Mary." Victor introduced them by pointing at them. "Nice to meet you guys, finally, Victor's told me all about you." "I bet." Prue said under her breath. "Prue." Piper bit back. "We'll be disappearing in our rooms for a while. See ya." Prue said as she pulled her sisters and Mary upstairs. "Girls!" Victor yelled, but they were already running upstairs. "Sorry," he apologized his daughters to Joanna. "It's okay, they probably have important stuff to get to anyway. So do we." She smiled and kissed him.

"She seems nice." Piper said as soon as they got upstairs. "She looked like mom." Phoebe actually liked her, but she always liked them, in the beginning anyway. "We'll see at dinner." Prue said harsh. She was not very optimistic about her father's girlfriends, ever. "So Mary, when was the last time you actually wore any make up?" Mary frowned as she stared at Prue. "Carnaval make up as a kid?" Prue rolled her eyes. "You're serious?" "No, she's also a cheerleader." "Thanks for the clearification, Piper." Prue bit back. "We'll do clothes first, then that's over yet." Prue said as she opened her closet and took out her dresses to lay them on the bed. "They're not my best, but it's all this house has of my clothes." Mary's jaw dropped. "I have to wear something of yours?" "Don't worry, they're not that new. What about this one?" She held up a red dress. "Prue, that's not a dress, that's a piece of fabric." Piper sighed, didn't her sister have any normal clothes?

"What about this one." Piper had found a dress, it was a blue one, it would come just above Mary's knees and the neck was just not to open. "So, closed." Typical Prue, Phoebe thought to herself. "It's great." Mary took the dress and put it on. "You look great." Piper said, and even Prue had to admit her sister had chosen a beautiful dress. "Let's start that make-up and hair." Mary looked quite frightened when she saw Prue coming with her make-up back and her brushes. "I'm gonna die." "You're gonna get a make over, with my sister, I wish you luck." "Famous last words." Phoebe added to Piper's encouraging words. Then the make over began…


	11. Growing Up

OMG I haven't written in like, a half year. Well, no fanfics anyway. But I'm back, maybe not for long, but I'll at least try and get Mary to the party to begin anyway…

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So, what would you like?" The waitress looked at the little girl and her father. Really, Rosie wondered why she was still asking the question, the answer would be the same she'd gotten for the last five years, and that was about the time she'd been working in the burger place. "Kids menu for my  date and a freak menu for myself thank you." Sam answered with a smile on his face. "I want to take something else dad." Rosie frowned. "Going for a change Paige?" Her father looked surprised as well. "What's the matter honey, Kids menu not good enough?" A grin appeared on the little girl's face. "I'm growing up." Both Rosie and Sam laughed, though Paige was quite serious. "That's not funny. Everyone always says I'm just a little kid. Well I'm not anymore. And I want a grown up menu." Sam just nodded. "A grown up menu for the young lady Rosie." "Coming up." The teenager dissappeared behind the counter. __

"So, when did my little girl become so mature?" Sam was curious why his daughter al of the sudden wanted to be a grown up. "I didn't, I'm just really hungry." Paige put out her tongue. Okay, so sometimes people did treat her like a little child, but she couldn't care less. She enjoyed being the little sister, actually, it was quite convenient. And she just loved scaring her father. "I had you fooled." "You're going to be my death you know that." Sam ruffled to Paige's hair. "You're already dead." The girl answered while she put out her tongue. "Would you be quiet." The man sounded as if he was joking, but he was not kidding, mouses could become elephants in no time.

"One grown up and one freak." Rosie put down their plates. "Rosie?" Paige looked at the waitress. "Don't you think Dad should get a girlfriend." Rosie giggled, what kind of strange question was that? "Don't mind her" Sam quickly apoligized. "Her sisters have been telling her mind with strange things." Paige pushed her father. "That's not true, you're handsome, you should have girlfriends." Sam sighed. "You know well enough that's not possible. We've discussed this before." "Actually Sam, Paige is right, it's not healthy for a man to be alone to long." "Will you both stop attacking me!" Both Paige and Rosie started laughing.

"Wow" Mary was speechless. "This is not me, I can't act like you Prue, this is just not going to work." And she was also freaking out a bit. "Mary, you're gonna do great, don't worry so much. All you have to do is sing, move a bit and just hang with my friends." Mary frowned. "With your friends? Prue, your friends are like the high society of our school, and I'm like, a geek." Prue rolled her eyes. "Geeks don't look like that and they don't get fashion advice of Prue Hallliwell." Piper grinned. "What?" She asked when Prue looked at her with a don't-be-so-sarcastic-look. "We've gone through this already, you know all the songs and I told the others to be nice." Mary was nervous, she wouldn't admit it to Prue, but she'd never been to a real party before.

The bell rang. "I'll get it!" Prue yelled as she ran downstairs. Victor however wasn't all for that idea. "Andy, are you going to steal my daughter again." Prue sighed as she heard her father great her boyfriend. "Actually sir, I'm here to pick up Mary." "Mary?" "Yes dad, Mary, she's my replacement in the band tonight." Victor frowned, but luckily returned to the living room. "Hi handsome." Prue kissed Andy. "Be a good boy tonight, kay?" "Doesn't my reputation prove that?" "It's that reputation I'm worried about." Andy looked 'hurt'. "Now where is that singer?" Prue's eyes twinkled. "May I introduce, the new Mary." She pointed at the stairs, that Mary descended. Even Andy's jaw dropped when he saw the girl. "I applaud you girls. You really are the best" "That's why you love me." Prue answered as she placed a kiss on Andy's lips. "So Mary, ready to go then?" Mary nodded and followed Andy outside to his car. "We'll miss you Prue!" Jen yelled from the car. "Have fun" Prue yelled, both to her friends in the car as to Mary.

"She'd better not screw up." Prue told Piper as soon as the door closed. "It was your idea, remember." "Can't blame me being carefull, this is my reputation, remember." Prue bit back. "I don't care about your reputation, Mary's my best friend, they'd better treat her rigth." "Enough fighting." Phoebe was the one stopping the discussion between her sisters.


	12. Act Cool and Investigate

"Girls! Dinner's ready." Prue sighed, the last thing she felt like was dinner with another one of her dad's girlfriends. "Do we have to get rid of her already?" Piper asked her sisters. "I mean, I don't feel like having a fight with Dad again, it's not like we see him that much." Phoebe looked at her sister. "You're the ones always chasing them away, I don't have a problem with it at all." "It's two against one apparently Prue." Piper told her sister. "If you say so." "Gee Prue, no argument?" "Just leave it Piper." The eldest sister bit back. "What's with her?" Piper whispered in Phoebe's ear while Prue went downstairs. "Dunno" Phoebe shrugged her shoulders.

Mary's jaw almost dropped when they arrived at the party. "Act cool." Andy whispered in her ear, he obviously had noticed that she was impressed by the party. "Just act as if you're used to it." Mary nodded, still not convinced. "Where's Prue?" A girl Mary recognized as a cheerleader looked at her and back to Andy. "She couldn't make it" "Hi I'm Laurie" The girl introduced herself and she wasn't even acting to her like she was a geek. "Mary." She answered quietly. "Are you ready then?" Tom had joined them as well. "We have to go on." Mary nodded and followed Tom to the space where they'd put up the instruments. She put herself behind the microphone while the others took her position.

"Guys!" Dean had taken the mike and was asking the attention of his guest. "The band is gonna perform some songs for us tonight! Prue Halliwell couldn't make it tonight, but we introduce to you Mary! Take it away guys!" The 'audience' applauded as the band started their first notes. And Mary just started singing and the cheering of the others made her sing better than she'd ever done before, this was just amazing!

"This is really good, Joanna." Prue started the conversation. Victor looked surprised at his eldest daughter, why was she being so friendly? "Yes, what's your secret?" Now Victor was certain something was wrong. Sure, Piper loved to cook and knew a lot about it, but she wouldn't normally say anything like that when he had women at the table. Joanna was blushing. "Actually, it's an old recipe of my grandmother." "Really?" Piper did sound genuine, Victor thought, and he knew his daughter rather well. "My grams teaches me a lot about cooking as well." There it was. Penny, they were going to chase Joanna away by bringing up Penny. "It's important to have a good bond with your grandmother." Joanna continued. "I think so too." Prue joined the conversation again. "She lives with us." Phoebe added, just to say something.

"She sounds like a nice woman." Joanna didn't understand why Victor had warned her so much, these girls were really friendly. "She's great. But a bit too bossy sometimes." Phoebe grinned. "Dad knows all about that." Prue added her little sister's comment and got Piper's foot against her leg. "Aw." "Do you dear?" Joanna looked at Victor and grinned. "Yes, my mother-in-law is quite a handfull." It was best just to be normal about it.

"Do you have kids, Joanna?" Phoebe always asked that question, everytime Victor had a new girlfriend she asked that particular question. "Actually I do have children." But that was not the answer they usually got. Victor knew of course, but the girls didn't. "I have a daughter, Maura, she's eleven and a son Jay, he's five." "Our sister Paige is eleven as well." Phoebe said. Piper looked at her sister with a much meaning look, before freezing both Joanna and Victor. "I thought we were going to give this one a break?" She asked her sisters. "You just told her about Paige." "What's wrong with that, it's just the truth." "Yeah, but if we go a bit further she'll discover that dad was cheating on mum, mum was cheating on dad, you know." "Piper, you're overreacting." Prue interrupted. "Look, she seems nice, maybe we shouldn't dig too deep in her life just yet, okay?" Her sisters sighed. "Okay." Piper unfroze her father and his girlfriend. Victor apparently had noticed the change in his daughters and looked suspicious at Piper, who acted as if nothing had happened.

"You have another sister?" Joanna asked. "Half sister." Victor corrected her. "My wife has another daughter." Joanna nodded. Prue could see she was doing the math. "So Joanna, what do you do for a living." She quicky changed the subject. "I own a book shop." Piper eyes widened. "That's so cool" She loved reading. "Do you have books about wicca?" Phoebe asked curiously. "Actually my shop is specialised in books about the occult." "Oh really?" It was Prue's time to be surprised. "Why, are you interested in Wicca?" Joanna asked Phoebe. "No, I have to do research for school." "If you want, you can drop by after school sometime. Here's the adress." Joanna took a business card from her purse and gave it to Phoebe.


	13. Orbs and Kisses

"Dad, why do we use a car to go places ? I mean, orbing is so much faster." Sam sighed and looked at his daughter. "Do we have to go over this again, honey? You know the answer already." Paige shrugged her shoulders "I still think it's stupid." The girl crossed her arms. "Why can't I tell Lizzie about my magic?" Sam couldn't believe it. They had had this conversation like a million times and still the girl wouldn't give in. She knew the answer on all those questions, but she refused to settle for them. "Mary knows." She continued. "That was not my decision, it was your mother's, if you feel you can trust Lizzie, then go complain to them." "Yes dad." The car stopped and Sam looked around. The street was empty. "I'll tell you what, you can orb out of the car into the house, I'll come by foot, in case someone walks by. We don't want to make them think this is a ghost car." A huge smile appeared on the girl's face. She gave her father a kiss and orbed out.

"Mary, that was amazing." Andy was impressed. Sure, Prue had said the girl could sing, but he hadn't thought she actually could sing this good. "Thanks." Mary was blushing, you could hardly blame her, she was at a party with the most popular kids at school and they were complimenting her on her singing. "Yeah, you were great." Jen confessed. "Maybe you could sing together with Prue sometimes." Mary frowned. "I don't think she'd want that." Honestly, the girl was just scared Prue would think she was trying to steal her 'place' and that was not her intention. "I'll ask her anyway." Jen reassured her. "Thanks, I guess."

"Hey singer!" Mary turned and saw Tom coming towards her. "Congrats. By the way, do you have a boyfriend?" The girl's eyes widened. Was Tom seriously asking her if she had a boyfriend? This was just too insane for words. "Eum, no." She eventually managed to answer his question. "Shame." The boy said, not really meaning it. "Wanna dance?" Was he still talking to her? "Sure." Now when was she going to wake up? He took her hand and she followed him to the dance floor. Suddenly a slow was put on and Tom had pulled her to him tightly. "How come we've never heard of you before?" Like he didn't know. But Mary couldn't care less. She'd always thought Tom to be one of the cutest guys in school, and now she was dancing with him. "I just, don't go to parties that much." He nodded and looked at her. He wasn't that tall and Mary wasn't very small so their faces were practically facing each other. "Have I said already how good you were looking." She could feel her face getting as red as a lobster, this was so embarrassing. "Thank.." Mary didn't get a chance to finish her sentence, suddenly his lips were on hers and as she didn't fight it, she felt his tongue intruding her mouth. They were kissing, they were actually kissing. He let go. "You didn't mind that, did you." Mary couldn't get the grin of her face. She was flying.

She almost forgot about the time. "I should be getting home." She confessed with pain in her heart. "Do you need a ride?" Now what should she answer on that. What if his intentions weren't good, could she risk it. On the other hand, she even knew his name, she knew were he lived, if something happened the police were only a phone call away. "Well, actually I do." She answered. "Good."

"Tom, where are you going?" Dean asked as they headed outside. "I'm just going to drop Mary at home, and then I'll be back." Dean smiled "See you." Mary pointed Tom directions while he told her about the band and how they'd started. "We're here." She said so he pulled over before her house. "Thanks for bringing me." "No biggie." The boy answered. She unlocked her seatbelt and wanted to get out, but Tom stopped her. "Don't I get a goodnight kiss?" Mary looked at her feet and smiled. He tilted her head and kissed her. "Goodnight." She said before she got out of the car. She had a phone call to make…


	14. Don't say the M word

"Piper, would you mind helping me cleaning the table off." Piper looked at her father, not understanding. "She's doing no such thing. They are our guests tonight Victor." Joanna pointed out. Prue frowned, did that mean they were living together. "She's my daughter, and I say she'll clean off the table." "Why me, I mean, they can help to you know." Piper complained as she pointed at her sisters. "We need to talk." Victor told his daughter. "Okay." She sighed. There was no point arguing. Piper picked up some plates and followed her father in the kitchen. Victor closed the door behind them and left Phoebe, Prue and Joanna with frowning faces in the dining room.

Victor looked at his middle daughter. "What are your three up to tonight?" He asked her, while she was avoiding his look. "What do you mean? We're trying to be friendly to her?" Victor raised his eyebrow. "And you expect me to believe that?" Piper shrugged. "Dad, it's true, it really is, and you can trust me." Victor sighed, he should've asked Phoebe, and at least he'd know if she was lying. "So why are you freezing us all the time." Piper looked at her feet. "You know, I do see the differences before and after you freeze me Piper, I'm trained in that." "I was trying to prevent Phoebe and Prue from saying something stupid, okay, I mean, Pheebs almost told Joanna we were witches." Victor looked at his daughter. "Will you keep it down." "I'm sorry." The man sighed. "It's alright." He hugged Piper and they went back into the dining room.

"No way." "Yes way." Victor frowned as he heard Joanna and Phoebe talking. "That is so cool." "What is?" He asked his daughter. "Joanna was in Fame, did you know that dad?" Victor stared at Phoebe. "Is that like a game show or something?" Even Piper rolled his eyes now. He hated it when they did that. "Fame is a movie dad!" "Oh of course." Joanna was blushing. "It was just a small part." Phoebe shrugged. "It's still cool" Prue was being awfully quiet, just as Victor wanted to ask her something, she spoke up. "You know dad, you took me to see it in theatres when it came out. Don't you remember?" What was she trying to do? Make him feel guilty because he couldn't remember a movie they'd seen years ago. Luckily, Prue seemed to be smiling again. "You know. Fame, I'm gonna live forever, I'm gonna learn how to fly…" He had forgotten how beautiful she could sing.

"Now that you mention it, I do remember something like that. But wasn't that a tv-show?" Piper sighed. "It was a movie first, then they made a show out of it." "Yes Victor, I don't understand why you don't know that." Joanna mocked. "I understand, this is an evil plot to get rid of me." The girls burst into laughing. "So, if you'll excuse me, I'll get dessert!" "You'd better." Phoebe said in a spooky voice. "Or we might use a spell on you." For a split second it became quiet at the table. Those were not things said in the Bennet house. Phoebe of course hadn't meant it that way, but it still wasn't a good idea. Piper and Prue looked from their sister to their father and tried to act as if nothing had happened. "Care to help me then, Phoebe?" The girl nodded and followed her father to the kitchen. "Does he always summon you in the kitchen?" Joanna asked Piper and Prue when they'd left. "Yes, it is sort of a.." Prue started "family tradition." Piper quickly finished her sister's sentence. Joanna didn't look to convinced, but she didn't want to argue with these girls. The phone rang. "I'll get it." Piper said as she ran to the phone.

"Hello, this is Piper." A familiar voice answered. "I got kissed by Tom." Mary yelled through the phone. "You what?" Piper asked, stunned about what her friend had just told her. "I kissed Tom Watson, well, he kissed me and then I kissed him back, and then we were all kissing in his car." Piper almost dropped the phone. "Wow, Mary, are you sure you didn't euh, hallucinate?" "I'm sure!" Her friend yelled through the phone. "Piper, is that Mary?" Prue had apparently heard who Piper was talking too. "Yeah." "Ask her how the gig went!" Piper grinned. "Prue asks how the gig went." "It went great, everyone said they liked my singing. I can't stop smiling." "It went fine Prue!" Piper yelled to the other room. "Fine?" Mary said on the other side of the line. "More than fine, it was fantastic!" "Kay, I'll tell her." "Prue, Mary says it went fantastic!" Prue let out a sigh or relief. It hadn't been such a bad idea after all, letting Mary cover for her. "I want to know everything about this, is it okay if I come over tomorrow?" Piper asked her friend. "I'll be there." "Sweet dreams." Mary was giggling. "I will, don't worry." "Bye." "Bye." Mary's dreamy voice sounded so funny that Piper almost burst into laughing herself.


	15. It has a sting to it

A/N: I just love Paige and Sam so much, I just added a little tiny piece before I went on with the rest of the story… How you guys like it…

A/N: I was just thinking that the arrangement with the father's now seems a little messy, so before you ask: they go to Victor's and Sam's every week and one week it's only on Friday and the next week it's a whole week-end… Hope that clears it…

--------------------------------------------------------

Paige was lying against her father with a bowl of popcorn in her arms. "The Oompa Loompa's are so funny." Sam sighed. "Is this movie ever going to tire you?" Paige shrugged. "Maybe when I'm old and ugly and I start looking like one of them." She pointed at the screen. Her father laughed. "Maybe I'll just turn you into one." Paige snorted. "Ha, you can't but I can turn you into one." "Don't you dare." Sam took the popcorn bowl, put it on the floor and started tickling his daughter. "Don't!" She managed to cry out between two giggles. "You're my little Oompa Loompa." Sam told the squirting girl on the couch. "You're evil!" Paige shouted. "Actually, I'm exactly the opposite." Paige put out her tongue. "And you know what time it is, my little Oompa Loompa?" Paige rolled her eyes. "Dad it's week-end and the movie hasn't finished yet." Sam frowned. "Yes, and you do not know the end at all, because you've never have seen it before." "Uh-huh." "Come on, Paige, up we go." Paige sighed "But.." "No buts, up and now." "Goodnight daddy." Paige gave Sam a kiss. "Goodnight baby"

"Piper, how are you?" Mary's mother greeted the girl. "Hi Mrs. Andrews. I'm great, thank you. Is Mary upstairs?" "Yes she is, but could I ask you something first?" Piper shrugged and looked at the woman, wondering what on earth she was going to say. "Do you have any idea why she has been so…cheerful this morning?" Piper acted surprised. "Not at all. I guess she must be happy" She lied. "That's strange." Mary's mother said. "Well, you know the way." Piper nodded and ran upstairs. Mary was lying on her bed, staring at the ceiling. "I want to know every gory detail!" Piper said as she walked into the room. Mary mumbled something. "Mar!" Piper yelled to get her friends attention, in which she succeeded. "Hi." Mary answered. "Will you explain to me what happened?" Mary sat up and looked at her friend. "I kissed Tom." Piper rolled her eyes, "We've been through that part already, I mean, how did it happen, when did it start?" Mary looked dreamily at the ceiling again and started telling.

 "Where's Piper?" Patty asked Prue when she returned home in the afternoon. "She went over to Mary's." Patty turned to Phoebe. "Victor called, he said that he agreed with my punishment. Oh, and your principal called as well to tell me that you've been caught before." Phoebe looked at her feet. "You're grounded for six weeks. That means you're coming home right after school, no phone and no television during that period beginning now. Understood?" Phoebe nodded. With other parents, the punishment was shorter than they originally said, but both Patty and Victor always kept their promises.

 "Hi grams." Prue greeted her grandmother. "Wow, what's that smell?" Prue said while she put her hand on her nose. "Brewing potions again?" The teenager asked as she looked into the pot. "Unless you'd like to eat this for dinner, I think so." Penny answered the question. Prue laughed. "So, which demon is getting it's ass kicked today?" Penny rolled her eyes. "What a way of putting it. Actually, it's not a vanquishing potion." Prue's eyes got bigger. "Is it a protection potion?" Penny looked at her eldest granddaughter with a very serious look on her face. "It's a binding potion." "Really? Whose powers are you going to bind?" "Well, actually, it's just a precaution." This was getting ridiculous, Prue thought, why couldn't she just tell what was going on. "Grams, cut the crap already." "Well, you… and your sisters have been using your powers for personal gain a lot lately." Prue was stunned. "But I don't think I'm really going to use it, it's just convenient to have in your inventory, you know, in case one day someone would need it." "I can't believe you'd do something like that Grams." She was too upset to be angry at the moment so she just left the kitchen very calmly and went upstairs. Why didn't Grams trust them anymore? Prue needed to talk to Piper and fast…__


	16. It's just not right

A/N: Guess who drops by...Leo But for those of you who wanted him as Piper's boyfriend, I have bad news... He's still a bit too old for her. Doesn't mean she doesn't like him though...  
----------------------------------------

The moment Piper walked in Prue's room the sisters started talking together. "We need to talk." They giggled. "You first." Prue said, as Piper's news was probably a lot better than hers. "Tom Watson kissed Mary." Prue was astonished, not so much that he kissed her though. "Tom, French Tom?" Piper lifted an eyebrow. "Is he French?" Prue rolled her eyes. "Piper, come on! They call him French Tom because he's famous for his French kisses!" "Oh." Piper put her hand before her mouth. "That's not good, is it? What is wrong with your friends?" Piper looked at her sister. This was Prue's fault, she should've warned Mary about this, then again, maybe if they'd been interested in the 'popular' kids, they'd know it themselves.  
  
"There's nothing wrong with them!" Prue defended herself. "They didn't do anything else but kiss, now did they?" If that was the case, Prue could be in trouble, huge enormous insane amounts of trouble. "I don't think so, as far as I know, they kissed at the party and then he drove her home, kissed her goodnight and went off again." Prue frowned. "He drove her home and left her there? Heh" "Prue, I'm not really good at analyzing your huh's and hah's, what does that mean, is it a good thing or a bad thing." "It's a good thing, I think." Piper couldn't believe her ears. "You think? Prue, if he hurts my best friend, I'm casting a spell on him, I swear! Now go call your friends and find out what it means." Piper was agitated, and when Piper was agitated, you were safer out of her way. "Look, I'll call Andy and find out what he knows, all right?" Prue tried to calm her sister down. "Thanks."  
  
"So, what did you need to tell me?" Piper asked Prue after calming down a bit. "It's about Grams." "Is she sick or something?" Piper was concerned. "No, not at all. She's gone mad, that's for sure?" Piper sighed. "Prue, cut the crap, what is going on?" Prue doubted for a moment as she looked into her sister's eyes. "I walked in on her making a binding potion." "So?" "For us." Piper's jaw dropped. "Do you mean, us two, or us four?" "Us four." "She wants to bind our powers?" Like Prue, Piper couldn't understand her grandmother's reasoning, at all. "Why?" "She thinks we use magic for personal gain too much." "I told you we shouldn't have done those things in the car!" "Oh come on Piper, you know that's not what she meant." Piper shrugged. "You're right." "She says it's just a precaution, but I don't trust it." Prue added. Piper nodded. "Maybe we should call Leo and find out what he thinks." Prue suggested. "Shouldn't we talk to Phoebe and Paige first?" "Only if it is necessary." Piper actually found it quite necessary, but she knew that Prue wouldn't give in and she at least had told Piper. "Leo!" Prue yelled.  
  
Leo, as if he'd been waiting, orbed in the second Prue had called for him. He looked at Piper and Prue, both with very concerned faces. "What's wrong?" He asked. "Grams is making binding potions." Prue filled him in, not that it would be much help. "For us. She's making binding potions because she thinks we use too much magic for personal gain." Piper therefore explained the white lighter. He smiled gratefully at her and she blushed. "Well, she has got a point there." He carefully tried to explain. He knew how bad the girls took comments, especially Prue. "I mean, using your powers to find yourself an outfit." Prue stared at him and he knew he had to be more careful. Sad actually, he was scared of someone who could've been his granddaughter.

"It's not right and you know it." Piper was looking at the floor. She was a bit scared that her sister would soon attack Leo or something, he had to say something fast. "But if Penny is really thinking of binding your powers, she is overreacting. If you don't learn to use them properly now, what are you going to do when you guys g..." He wanted to say grow up, but when standing with a 17 and a 15- year-old that maybe wasn't the smartest thing to do. "are adults?" Piper nodded at him, he'd solved that good. "I'll talk to her." "Thanks." Prue managed to say somehow, although still with a look that could kill. "Oh yes, by the way, you might want to know that Phoebe and Paige are standing behind that door." He whispered before he pointed at the door that separated Prue's room with the hall. Prue looked at Piper, who thanked Leo. "See you." And he orbed out.


	17. Grow up

"I'm gonna soundproof those doors if you keep doing that!" Prue said as she entered Phoebe's room. "Keep doing what?" Phoebe was playing her innocent act, again. "Look, if I ever catch you easedropping my door I'm gonna spread some horrible gossip about you around the school." For an outsider, this might sound ridiculous, but Phoebe wanted to be as popular as her eldest sister and Prue still had a lot of power over the decision who was popular and who wasn't. The burdens of high school I suppose...

Phoebe was not someone who gave up without a fight. "If you wouldn't leave me and Paige out of everything, maybe we wouldn't have to go easedropping. If Grams is going to bind our powers, it concerns us too." Prue lifted her eyebrow. "Look, you know very well that if we were really in trouble I'd tell you." Phoebe ignored her look. "When did you start listening anyway?" Prue asked her. "Just when you called Leo." Prue frowned. "Are you sure?" She didn't believe her sister, but with any luck, Piper had found out more by now...  
  
"Paige?" Piper looked at her little sister. "I'm sorry that we were listening." The girl apoligized. "But you guys never tell us anything." Piper sighed. "There's nothing to worry about all right, if we need to worry, we'll tell you." Paige nodded and rolled her eyes. "Paige?" Piper and Prue had gotten an agreement, they were to find out how much their sisters had heard. Paige looked up. "What exactly have you heard?" Paige looked at her feet. "That Grams wants to bind our powers." "Are you sure that's all?" Piper asked her little sister, not believing. "And something about Mary kissing a boy."

Piper sighed. "You heard everything, didn't you?" Paige nodded, still not facing her sister. "Look, it's none of your business, Paige, and certainly not Phoebe's. Next time we catch you, I tell Grams you've been using your powers in school." Paige stared at her in disbelief. "You left your diary open on the floor." "So, you shouldn't have read it." Paige said. "We're not discussing this right now, be glad it was me and not Phoebe who read it. I only read the page that was open." "Thanks, I guess." "So, no more easedropping?" "No more easedropping." "Good." Piper hugged her little sister. "So, did you have a good time at Sam's?"  
  
"Need some help with dinner, mom?" Piper asked as she entered the kitchen. "That would be great, hun. You can cut the vegetables already." Piper nodded, took a knife and started slicing the tomatoes. "Mom?" Patty turned around. "Yes honey?" "Has Grams said anything to you about binding our powers?" Patty frowned. "What are you talking about?" Piper was starting to doubt if it had been a good idea telling her mother. "Prue walked in on Grams making a binding potion." Patricia Halliwell dropped her knife and stared at her daughter. "She's unbelievable." Those were the first words out of her mouth. "Mother!" That, was the next. "Problems dear?" Penny entered the kitchen from the living room. "The only one who has problems here, is you." Patty was on the verge of becoming furious. Penny looked questioning at Piper.  
  
"You rang, Patricia?" Patty sighed. "Are you making binding potions for MY daughters?" "Well, someone has to do it." "Mother, they are my children, not yours, and I will take care of them. You know very well they have to learn to use their powers now, not when they are old and grey. You act like you've never used magic for personal gain yourself." Piper was amazed, Penny on the other side was hurt. "How dare you say such a thing!" Patty ignored Penelope and went back to her roast.

"If you'll excuse me, I have mouths to feed." Piper was still seated quietly at the kitchen table. "Do not just accuse me of something and ignore me then!" Penny shouted at her daughter. "Piper, honey, could you put this in the oven?" Patty continued to ignore her mother and acted as if nothing had happened. Piper just nodded and did as she was told. This was getting a little out of hand. She hadn't wanted her mother and her grandmother to start fighting. "This is not over yet." Penny said as she left the room. Piper followed her grandmother with her look, her mother saw it and hugged her. "I'm sorry." Piper shrugged. "It's not your fault." It wasn't untill now that Piper noticed her mother was almost in tears. "I love you mom." "I love you too." Patty smiled. Piper always knew exactly what to say in these kind of situations.


	18. Men In Distress

> A/N: I can't believe I haven't written for almost 6 days... Well, I had written something but then the computer on which I was working broke down. I'm back for now. Might write a chapter tonight. I'll be away Tuesday and Wednesday so maybe in three days I'll update... Keep reviewing though  
  
A/N: Which character in this story do you like the most so far? I really would like to know...
> 
> * * *
> 
> Mary was already waiting for Piper by the school entrance when her friend touched her shoulder. "Hello there, lovergirl." Piper teased her friend. Mary was blushing. "You're in love, aren't you?" The girl continued. "You can't get that smile of your face." Mary pushed her, but Piper was right, she couldn't stop smiling. "I can't help it. Besides, I don' t know what to think of it." The girl nodded at Tom. "He kissed me, but do I have to go over there and say hi?" She asked Piper. "I don't know." Was the answer. Her look followed Mary's. Tom was standing between a group of friends, Prue was of course one of them. "Anyway, I can see it in your eyes. You're hooked." Mary rolled her eyes. "Piper, leave it. Can we talk about something else." Piper sighed, she didn't want to talk about anything else, this was quite exciting, but she had no choice.  
  
"Sir Thomas." "Lady Prudence, how can I be of help to you?" The boy answered as he turned around. "Are you in distress?" Prue smirked. "I'm fine thanks, but I'm afraid you are in trouble." The boy frowned. "Are you sure, I haven't really noticed anything wrong." The group laughed. "Well, let's just say you've got a case of too Hot Lips." Tom's eyes widened. "What do you mean, do you want to try them out." Prue rolled her eyes and leaned on Andy. "Good gracious no." She pointed at Mary and Piper. "Do you see the blonde next to my sister?" Tom nodded. "That's our singer." He acknowledged. "Indeed she is. And do you remember what you did to her?" Tom shrugged. "I kissed her, that's hardly wrong, isn't it?"  
  
Prue sighed and looked at Jen. "He really has no idea what I mean, does he?" Her friend nodded. "He's a guy, what did you expect." "Hey!" Tom sounded hurt. "That girl is my sister's best friend." Prue explained. "And..." "My sister, as far as I know, has never been kissed." Tom's jaw dropped. "They think that if a guy kisses them and somehow I can't blame them, that guy likes them." Prue looked at the boy and hoped he was getting the point. "So she thinks I wanna date her?" Tom asked, not believing. "Probably." "Are you going to tell me what I can do about that?" Prue grinned. "There are two options. One, you go over to her and tell her that you were just having a laugh and don't want a 'relationship'" Tom flickered at that word. "Or you go over there, kiss her and make her your girlfriend. However, if you do that, it's not to break up next week by cheating on her. She's a nice girl, so don't hurt her, okay?" Tom nodded. Not that he had any idea how to handle this. He didn't like dumping girls, even though he did it all the time. It was just not so much fun.  
  
"Six weeks." Julie stared at Phoebe. "And no phone." "You're mom is insane, I've only got three." Phoebe sighed and opened her locker. "Hey girls" A familiar voice behind them called. "What's up Seb?" Julie asked the boy. Seb, or Joseph had been in their class as long as they could remember, he had a crush on Phoebe, but she'd turned him down more than once. "I was wondering, I'm giving a party on Saturday, maybe you guys wanted to come?" Phoebe turned around now and looked at the boy. "We're grounded." Seb shrugged. "Can't you sneek out or something?" Phoebe looked at Julie and frowned. "I share a room with my sister, remember?" Phoebe said. "But you've got a curtain between your part and her's don't you?" Seb tried. "I'm sorry, I can't risk it." Seb turned to Julie. "What about you, Jules?" "Can't, I'm going to my Grandma tonight." "Maybe next time then." Seb answered as he walked away. "I hate being grounded." Phoebe muttered as she closed her locker with a bang.  
  
"Ben! Leave him alone!" Paige yelled at the boy. He was holding a first grader upside down above the garbage bin. "He hasn't done anything wrong to you, now has he?" "He's playing on OUR field." Ben yelled back. Paige frowned. Their 'field' was just a part of the playground where they had outlined some sort of soccer field with a piece of chalk. "I said leave him alone!" She insisted and came closer. Ben put out his tongue and dropped the boy into the container. Paige ran after him and pushed him to the ground. "Next time you do something like that, you're a dead man!" She threatened the boy before going back to the container. "Are you alright?" She asked the little child as she helped him get back on his feet. The boy just nodded. "Thank you." Paige shrugged. She actually had wanted to orb the boy out of there, before he fell into the container, but it was too risky. But Ben was going to pay, if only she knew how...


	19. Love, love and other trouble

A/N : Onion400 :About your questions ; the first one I'm not going to answer...yet. It's not really of great importance in the story as far as I see, so you'll just have to wait and see.

BTW: here's Glen…

So I'm turning a bit spoilerish, but I was planning a boyfriend for Piper… Can't tell you who however.

A/N: I've been in Greece in July, therefore I was unable to write, sorry that I forgot to say something… And then I went on camp… And then… I had sort of no more ideas… Still don't have much though… Just a short chapter this one, sorry for that.

"There goes our Casanova!" Andy said as they watched Tom go to Mary and Piper. Prue sighed. "He really has got to learn some manners. He can't just keep hopping from one girl to another." The friends laughed. "That's exactly what he does, isn't it, _hopping_ from one to another." Jeff got a slap in his stomach from Jen for that one. "Some of them are not braindead, and they actually get hurt." The boys rolled their eyes. "Come on girls, give the guy a break, after all, not everyone is as lucky as we are." Prue frowned at Andy. "That doesn't mean he can just go around kissing anyone he likes and then dumping them. What would you think of me if I did the same thing with guys?" Andy put his arm around her. "That's different, you're a girl." Prue's eyes widened. "Choose your words carefully." She warned him. He smiled. "I'll just stop talking." And with that he kissed Prue.

"Hey singer!" Mary turned around. "Hi Piper." She may have been a bit of a geek, most of Prue's friends knew her quite well. "Could you er, leave us alone for a minute?" The boy asked her. "Sure." Piper sighed and looked at Prue, who had been looking their way just a minute ago, before kissing her boyfriend, again. Mary was going to get hurt, and it was her fault. The girl lifted her hands. "Hey!" Prue yelled when she discovered that her boyfriend wasn't moving anymore. She turned to her sister. "Are you insane?" Piper shrugged and nodded at Tom. "He's going to hurt her, isn't he?" Prue rolled her eyes. "That's not my fault." "I don't care whose fault it is. I'm telling mom what happened." "Come on Piper, we're not seven anymore." Piper just looked at her for a minute. "Get back to Andy." She told her sister. Prue couldn't believe her ears, but eventually she did and Piper unfroze the hallway.

"Halliwell, where is your homework?" Phoebe looked up to the teacher. "I forgot it on the kitchen table, ma'am." The woman frowned. "If it's not on my desk tomorrow morning, the number of pages is doubled." Phoebe nodded. As soon as the teacher had returned to the front of the class, Julie gave her a note. _So what DID you do yesterday night? _Her friend was right, she was grounded and still she hadn't made her homework. _Sulking._She felt stupid now. Piper and Prue were right, she was childish sometimes, not that she would admit that to them of course. Phoebe slid the paper back to Julie. _Sounds like fun _A smile finally appeared on Phoebe's face. _Loads _"That's it! Phoebe, Julie, I've warned you enough. Stay here after class." The girls looked at eachother and back to their teacher, there was no point arguing. They were in for a lot of trouble.

"Class, this is Glen, he'll be joining our class from today." Twenty-five pairs of eyes looked at the boy. He was staring at his feet. Paige looked at Lizzie and the two giggled softly. "He's cute." Paige whispered to her friend. "You can sit next to Jim" The teacher pointed at a blonde boy in the back of the class. Glenn obeyed. "Would you mind telling a bit about yourself?" The boy shrugged and stood up. "My name is Glen Belland. I'm eleven. I'm an only child. I like soccer and movies." The boy sat down again. "Very well. Why won't the rest introduce themselves as well?" The teacher suggested. "Who wants to start?" Paige put her hand in the air. After getting permission she stood up and spoke. "I'm Paige Halliwell, I'm eleven years old. I have three older half-sisters. My parents are separated. I like drawing, teasing my sisters, movies and week-ends at my dad's house." She smiled at the boy and sat down again. "Thank you Paige. Anyone else? Yes Jaimy" A boy rose from his seat. "I'm Jaimy…" Paige wasn't listening anymore, she was just staring at Glen. He was quite cute.


	20. What's wrong with silence?

Patty looked at her two eldest daughters. "What's the matter with you two? You haven't said a word since you got home." They kept silent. Phoebe shrugged when her mother's look rested on her. Paige wasn't even paying attention, she was just smiling dreamily. "Paige, is everything alright?" "Uh huh" She answered, distracted. Phoebe grinned. Patty sighed, what was wrong with them? "If nobody will tell me what is going on, that's fine, but you won't leave the table either. "That's not fair! I didn't do anything." Phoebe objected. "That's a first." Piper bit back. "Piper! I will not tolerate such remarks in this house. Now what on earth is going on here?" Prue shot a tell-her-and-you're-dead-look at Piper. Her sister ignored that however. "Well, mom if you do want to know." Prue dropped her fork. She couldn't believe Piper would do that.

"Prue asked Mary to replace her at a party Friday with the band, because we were at dad's, and she did. And then her FRIEND Tom kissed her. Of course, to Tom, like all of Prue's friends, kissing doesn't mean anything. And now _I _have a best friend with a heartache." Prue couldn't just say nothing. "Not all my friends think that and come on, everyone knows about Tom's reputation. It's not my fault you guys still think you're in elementary school." "That's not true and you know it." "At least I didn't freeze the entire hallway!" Piper gasped. "Enough!" Patty rose from her seat. "You will not leave your rooms until I figure out what I should with you two." Prue opened her mouth but didn't get the chance to speak. "And no buts! Now get out of my sight, all of you!" The girls, surprised by their mother's temper, left the table. "You couldn't just shut your mouth now could you." Prue hissed to Piper. "Prue!"

"Paige is in luve." Phoebe giggled as they entered their room. Paige didn't even react. "Wow, this guy must be special." Her sister didn't react, she just kept smiling. "Hellooo! Paige! Waky waky." Paige rolled her eyes, but couldn't suppress her smile. "There's this new boy in our class and his name is Glen." "And is he cute!" "Well duh." Phoebe grinned and therefore got pushed of Paige's bed. "So, are you going to ask him to be your boyfriend." "Don't mock me!" Paige put out her tongue. "I'm not mocking you, I'm just interested. You've never had a boyfriend before." "He's not my boyfriend!" "But you want him to be." Phoebe teased. "Pheebs!" Phoebe just shrugged and started dancing around the bed. "Paige has got a boyfriend, Paige has got a boyfriend." Sometimes being childisch could be fun...

"Piper? Can I come in?" Patricia had calmed herself down before talking to her daughters. She wouldn't accomplish anything with anger, she knew that very well. "Yeah." Piper's voice sounded weak. Patty found her daughter lying on her bed, reading a book. "I'm sorry mom." Patty nodded as she sat down on the bed and slid her fingers through Piper's hair. "It's okay." She sighed. "Honey, you have to know that not all boys are like the movies show." "I know that." The answer was." "And sometimes it just doesn't work out the way you thought it would. Mary will get over it, and so will you. Lord knows I'm not very happy that Prue let Mary replace her, but she didn't mean to do bad by it, and you know that as well." Piper was still not facing her, but nodded. "What worries me, is you using your powers in public. You're lucky Grams didn't hear about that, or you'd be in serious trouble." "I know, I'm sorry about that too." "Hey, she'll get over it." Patty repeated herself. "Now do I get a hug?" Piper turned around and smiled.

"I'm in trouble." "Why?" Andy asked at the other side of the line. "Piper told mom about Tom and Mary." "So?" "So? Mary's like, the fifth sister." "Grounded?" Prue sighed. "I hope not, it's not my fault, now is it?" "See, you have nothing to worry about." Andy clearly didn't understand the problem. "I'm gonna go now. See you." "Bye my lady." Prue grinned and put down the phone. "Andy?" Prue turned around, startled. "Mom, hi, I hadn't heard you come in." Her mother smiled. "Don't worry, I haven't been here long." Prue smiled. "I'm sorry, but I really don't think it is my fault." Patty frowned. "Okay, so maybe a little, but I mean, I don't controll my friends." "I know you don't, but just, next time you can't perform, let someone of your own age do it." "I don't have any friends that can sing like Mary does." "Then they'll just have to do without a singer. Prue, Mary was way to young to go to that party." Prue nodded. "I'm not grounding you, but next time, think twice all right?" "Yes mom." "You're incredibly lucky Grams isn't home." Prue looked at the floor and nodded. Phoebe and Paige were making a lot of noise today, Patty noticed it too. "I think I'm going to look what those two are up to." She told her eldest daughter and dissappeared...


	21. Don't cry laugh till you drop

A/N: I'm sorry it always takes me so long to update, but I've got a major writers block (at least on this story). It's a short chapter, but I hope you like it.

* * *

Patty pushed open the door to the bedroom her two youngest off-springs shared. Phoebe, who apparently was singing, stopped in the spot. "Hi mom." Patty frowned. "What's going on here." The two girls burst into giggles. Patty sighed with a smile. "What am I going to do with the two of you?" The girls shrugged, but couldn't stop laughing. "Are you going to tell me, or shall I shake it out of you?" Paige suddenly shot the same look at Phoebe that Piper had shot at Prue during dinner, just before the whole confession began. "Paige?" Was therefore Patty's second question. The girl looked at the floor. Phoebe couldn't retain herself any longer. "Paige is in love!" If that was everything. Patty sat on the bed next to Paige. "There's nothing to be ashamed about darling." Her mother was smiling. She'd thought they were in trouble of some kind, but this surely explained all the giggling. "Phoebe, leave your sister alone." Patty wasn't that serious of course. Phoebe shrugged, she was just having a good time. "Behave yourselves." Patty joked as she left the room. At least they were still best friends.

"Piper?" "Leave me alone Prue." Piper really didn't feel like a sisterly talk right now. "I'm sorry, I just wanted to apologise." "You're forgiven, all right, now go away." To be honest, Piper didn't want to be like this at all, she just wanted to make up with her sister. But a part of her was mad, and it was going to stay mad. Prue probably knew this, and Piper heard her sister leave her bedroom door. "I'm sorry too." She whispered. Piper took her pillow and started crying. She hated being a teenager. Everything was so hard and you always did things you didn't really wanted to. Life sucked. Still sobbing, she took her diary, but just as she opened it, she heard something behind her. Surprised she turned around.

"Leo?" The man had a comforting smile, very whitelighter-ish. "Hey kiddo, what's wrong?" Actually Piper hated it to be called kiddo, but with Leo she didn't mind that much. "Nothing." She tried to whipe her tears away. Leo frowned. "That doesn't look like nothing to me." He sat down besides her. He was kind of a big brother, or even a second father to her. "You know you can tell me anything." Piper leaned against his chest. "Everything is just wrong. I'm fighting with Prue, Mary's heartbroken and I made mom mad. I never make mom mad. Prue does, Phoebe does, even Paige, but not me." Leo sighed. "You don't have to be perfect all the time, you know that." He put his hands on her shoulders and looked in her eyes. "Now stop crying, your beautiful eyes are growing red." Piper smiled. "Why are you here, anyway?" "I sensed you were confused." Sometimes a whitelighter like Leo was much more convenient than a mother or a bigger sister. "Thanks, for everything." The man nodded, put his fingers through her hair and orbed out. Piper put her diary away.

"Prue?" Prue sighed. A few minutes earlier she'd been on Piper's door, only to be sent away, and now she was coming here? "Come in." She grunted. Piper had been crying, Prue could see it in her eyes. "I'm sorry. I know it wasn't your fault." "It's okay." Piper didn't mention Leo's visit, it wasn't important. Prue smiled. Fighting with Piper was a lot more fun than with Phoebe, they had a disagreement, but they'd always make up very quickly. With Phoebe there could be fighting for weeks, from silence to yelling to pulling each others hairs… "Wanna go see what our little sisters are doing?" Piper grinned, gave her sister a hug and then followed Prue to Paige and Phoebe's room. Without knocking they entered. "Here comes the big bad wolf!" Prue yelled as she started to run after her younger screaming sisters and Piper followed her example.


End file.
